Gouki (Earth-19999)
Gouki (豪鬼 Gōki, "Great Demon", "Great Devil" or "Great Ogre"), also known as Akuma (悪魔 Akuma, "Devil") is the Raging Master of the Fist, a major antagonist in the Mortal Fighter Series. He appears briefly in all the games of the series, but he is at the heart of the story of Mortal Fighter: Ragnarök. History Early Life Gouki was born the younger brother of Gouken, and at a young age, both youths quickly start a rivalry. Gouken would soon notice that Gouki was destined to follow the path of evil that was taught to him by his master Gōtetsu, but assumed that he couldn't prevent the Satsui no Hadō from consuming him, the only one able to do so being Gouki himself. Early Appearances 'Mortal Fighter' In Mortal Fighter, he can be seen in the credits. If the player waits until the end of the sequence, Gouki will jump out of the darkness, as a shadow, and execute a Misogi towards the player, turning the screen immediately black. 'Mortal Fighter II' In Mortal Fighter II, he fights along Blaze at the background of The Pit. During Round 1, they will battle intensely. At the beginning of Round 2, the platform where they fight will break, and in Round 3, the player can perceive an explosion in the background. If a Stage Fatality occurs, Gouki will be seen impaled by the side spikes in the background, burning by the fires of Blaze, who can't be seen after Round 2. 'Mortal Fighter III' 'Mortal Fighter 3: Shaolin Chronicles' After the Boss Battle against Scorpion, when the Shirai Ryu Ninja stands up to attack, Gouki will punch through the solid andesite that covers Hell to grab Scorpion's leg and attract him to the depths of the lava through layers of obsidian and tuff. 'Mortal Fighter 4: Broken Destiny ' On the Pit, if the player executes a fatality after a Double Flawless when a silhouette can be seen jumping to the moon, the finishing move won't work and the opponent will fall to the ground. Then a standing figure can be seen in the far distance, punching a mountain, and as it collapse on the ground, the screen fades suddenly black. This is the first time in the saga that the Shun Goku Satsu can be seen. At the end of it, limbs, blood, and entrails are spilled everywhere across the area, and as Gouki shows his back, he then widens his stance, burning with the power of the Satsui no Hadō, and shouts the following quote before leaving: All the can be seen on the Pit after that is the burning stage, the dead opponent, resting across the stage, and at the center of that, the player. 'Mortal Fighter: Kombat' Gouki can easily be seen attached to some wooden poles besides Shao Kahn's throne and seems to be waiting for something. Hidden messages are also found in the game as well as interesting beta elements which may be linked to Gouki. 'Mortal Fighter: New Generation' Gouki can be spotted in Temple Street, Hong Kong, calmly sitting down, selling consumables to children among Guy, Rainbow Mika, Felicia and Hsien-Ko, with Dan laying on the ground. Each time he tries to stand up, Gouki ponders his face into a bag of strawberry candies, which were presumably stolen by the Hibiki warrior, and this, in a constant loop. 'Mortal Fighter: Legends' Gouki can once again be seen selling consumables to adults in Setagaya-ku, Japan, with Edmond Honda and Dhalsim fighting in the foreground while Makoto or Sakura (depending on the fight) watches the scene. 'Mortal Fighter: Turbo' Gouki can be spotted for only a split second in the battle between Sagat and Ryū as the thunder strikes when the Shun Goku Satsu possesses him and makes him hit his adversary with a deadly Metsu Shōryūken, leaving Sagat for dead. 'Mortal Fighter V: New Frontier' With Heihachi Mishima presumed dead, Gouki takes his place as the face of the King of Iron Fist Tournament, and can be fought when trying to cheat using the code "AKUMART" which was considered a master code to unlock everything as the developers from Currybread Interactive had written it on the "video games tips & tricks" website 'ccodes.net', which was later on added to every other website and book on the matter. Though it was discovered that beating Akuma would unlock a secondary campaign for Jin Kazama and Ryū Hōshi. Paranthesis In 2003, with the first release of Adobe Premiere Pro, the easter egg in Mortal Fighter: Turbo was discovered and the popularity of the series, mostly Gouki's, nonetheless exploded and a movie was directed to orchestrate the origins of Gouki. This is how, in 2005, after the release of Mortal Fighter: Lost Swords, a spin-off game about the Lost Swords' stories, the only game in which Gouki can't be seen (along with the spin-off Mortal Fighter: Johnny Cage), an independent filmmaker by the name of Yan Silva Galan released Messatsu!, an original story by himself and the consultants of Currybread Interactive about Gouki's origins. 'Mortal Fighter VI' If the player executes a Stage Fatality in The Pit, Gouki will be seen standing on the spikes, as depicted in the movie Messatsu!, and will then teleport away. If the fight starts at the Bottom of the Pit, he will watch the scene until the fight is done, when he will then teleport away. 'Mortal Fighter Gold' Even though Gold is just an upgraded version of Mortal Fighter VI, Gouki isn't at the Bottom of The Pit anymore. Everything happens in the Select Screen. If the player goes on Goro (who is unlocked after beating the game on Hard difficulty with Shang Tsung (who is himself unlocked after beating the game once on Hard difficulty with Raiden)), then presses Up two times, Left once, Down thrice and Right thrice, then Down once, Up twice, and Left thrice, to finally press Start, the player will play as Kintaro, but, during the loading screen, the player has to input the Shun Goku Satsu (LK, LK, F, LP, HP) and Kintaro's silhouette will turn into a vague shadowy figure. Then, when the fight starts, the player will be Gouki, but the trick is that no matter the player does, a cutscene will trigger where the player sees Gouki turning to dust after his adversary rushes on him, falling on the ground. As the character realizes Gouki wasn't in the fight since the beginning, the computer-controlled enemy is pulled over with a chain, and as the character gets up, the game reveals its secret guest character, Spawn, rewarding the player by unlocking the character slot under Goro (Spawn), and only then, the battle takes place, with the player being on the right, controlling Spawn and the computer on the left. This easter egg only works in Story Mode and unlocks the usage of Spawn for every mode of the game. When the game was out on Playstation 4 and XBOX ONE, Spawn couldn't be used online. 'Mortal Fighter: Deception' In the Story Mode, between battles, some Quick-Time Event Sequences of the battle between Gouki and Gouken are played, but nothing too interesting was shown as the animated movie Ansatsuken was released in parallel, answering every former question left upon Gouki. 'Mortal Fighter: Konquest' Gouki teaches a young Shujinko the Ansatsuken for a long part of the game, but no information is given about him whatsoever, the only thing Akuma happens to say is that "the end is near" and that "Hell and Earth will unite in a final battle", before leaving Shujinko. Though Gouki only gets the time to teach Shujinko, the basics of Ansatsuken and leaves his questions about the Hado unanswered. 'Mortal Fighter: Ragnarök' 'MFX' Characteristics Physical Appearance Normal/Satsui no Hado Gouki is a wide muscular man with spiky red hair, glowing devilish red eyes and a slightly tanned skin. He wears a torn black kimono, held by a big, poorly plaited cord. He also wears wristbands and sandals by moments, which both end up flying anyway, but his most iconic piece of clothing is his prayer beads, surrounding his neck and falling unto his chest, formerly belonging to his dead master Gōtetsu. He emits a red aura and has sharp teeth. Shin Gouki Gouki's eyes glow a brighter red, yellow or white, and his hair grows white. His kimono may turn purple-ish and his muscular mass his increased. He emits either a red either a white aura and his skin turns darker. Oni Gouki's bone structure, musclar mass, and rage are at their peak, his kimono his torn apart and only covers his legs, his collar breaks out, flying around him, his skin turns the brightest blue, like his hair, turning white-blue as well as his eyes, glowing the same color. His fingernails grow pointy long, and his teeth are sharper than ever. Personnality Gouki sees combat as a way of living, and consider himself as superior than all of his opponents, which he really is, but he prefers to see them as prey, he doesn't really have a moral code, but he will sometimes let some live. This is mostly the case of Dan Hibiki, who tries to avenge his father's death at the hand of Gouki. He considers him futile and childish, so he prefers to let him live rather than waste such time and energy, killing him. It is also the case of Gen, a long-time rival who simply wants to die while fighting. Akuma prefers to see him as a challenge and -- maybe even a training. Gen is the only person who ever managed to block, parry and dodge the Shun Goku Satsu. Paraphernalia Powers *'Enhancements' **'Enhanced Strength: '''Gouki is the Master of the Fist - there's a reason to that - he is capable of putting structures to pieces, reducing mountains to dust and flattening canyons by his plain power. **'Enhanced Agility: Even though he is of a great strength, Gouki is also capable of dodging pretty much anything in his path, from point blank machine gun bullets to Scorpion's fastest attacks. **'Enhanced Speed: '''Gouki may not be the Flash, but he has nothing to envy. He can outrun some cars and he even ended up as a greater challenge for Noob Saibot, who even with his teleportation abilities, had trouble with Gouki's speed. **'Enhanced Leaping: 'His jumping abilities are the least impressive, but they sure are there. He can jump around three to four meters up in the air to crush his enemies. Those who've seen him jump higher than that didn't live to tell the tale. **'Enhanced Senses: 'Even if he is a brute, Gouki has a great sense of meditation of concentration due to his martial training, and he can react and even predict opponents like Raiden, Scorpion, and even Noob Saibot. **'Healing Factor: 'Gouki can heal faster than most Kombatants, as he is able recover from an open head wound while fighting, and regenerate bones even after using them in combat. **'Enhanced Durability: 'Gouki can survive pretty much anything, from Shao Kahn's hammer to the fires of Hell, and even being eaten by Blaze. **'Condensed Muscle Tissue **'Longevity: '''When it is said that Gouki can survive anything, that includes aging, his demonic abilities make him capable of holding - if not winning a stare contest against Wraiths. And as the Oni, he can't die from age. *'Self-Power Augmentation: Gouki is a constantly evolving beast who improves his power each second. Each fight against him is different and he is one of the rare Kombatants, like Scorpion, who can't be completely mimicked by Shang Tsung. *'''Power Bestowal: '''On certain occasions, Gouki can awake the Satsui no Hado in others. The best example for it is Ryū Hōshi, but practically anyone with a hidden ''killing intent'' can be affected. *'Energy Blasts: '''As the Master of the Fist, Gouki masters the technique of the Hadōken, the Surge Fist, which is a powerful energy blast, an "explosion" strong enough to launch the Dragon King unto the airs for a long time. *'Energy Manipulation: 'Gouki can manipulate all froms of spiritual energy and deflect them at his will. *'Energy Senses: '''Gouki can sense the energy in his opponents, that's how he finds out his new challenges, his new victims. Abilities *Hadōken: Gouki launches a medium-sized energy blast unto his opponent. **Shinkū Hadōken: A fully-charged Hadōken that blasts everything in its way. **Gōhadōken: A way more powerful version of the Hadōken empowered by a full usage of the Hado. ***Messatsu Gōhadō: A way more powerful version of the Shinkū Hadōken empowered by '''Gouki's Satsui no Hadō. ****''Messatsu Gōhadō Agyo: "Open-Mouthed" ''Messatsu Gou Hadou rafale. ****''Messatsu Gōhadō Ungyo: "Closed-Mouthed" ''Messatsu Gou Hadou rafale. **''Shakunetsu Hadōken: A fire-imbued ''Hadōken. **''Zankū Hadōken: ''Hadōken shot from the air. ***''Tenma Gō Zankū: A rafale of ''Zankū Hadouken. ****''Tenma Gō Zankū Agyo: "Open-Mouthed" ''Tenma Gō Zankū. ****''Tenma Gō Zankū Ungyo: "Close-Mouthed" ''Tenma Gō Zankū. **''Gorai Hadōken: A electric version of the ''Hadōken fully used by the Oni. **''Meidō Gōhadō: A ''Hadōken used by Oni, which is way more powerful than the Gōhadōken. ***''Messatsu Gō Zankū: Air-to-Ground version of the Meidō Gohadō''. ***''Messatsu Gō Tenha: Ground-to-Air version of the ''Meidō Gohadō. *''Shōryūken: Gouki punches his opponent to the gut, then goes up to the chin while jumping vertically, sending his opponent in the air. **Gōshōryūken: Since Gouki has mastered the Ansatsuken and the Satsui no Hadō, this far more powerful version is simply basic. ***Messatsu Gō Shōryū: A combo composed of 3 powerful ''Gōshōryūken, the last one being the most powerful. **''Sekisei Jiraiken: '''Oni' jumps a little into the air, and goes straight down immediately after to pound the ground with his fist, the quake being able to destabilize -- even damage his opponent. ***''Tenchi Sōkaigen: Oni teleports in order to land a powerful ''Sekisei Jiraiken, producing an enormous shockwave, launching his opponent into the air. Once done, he lands a gigantic Gōshōryūken in his opponent's exposed back. Some were torn apart by this attack. *''Tatsumaki Senpūkyaku: A series of kicks in the air, taking the form of a tornado. **Tatsumaki Zankūkyaku: Far more powerful version which causes lightning to be attracted around Gouki, and energy bolts to be formed. ***Messatsu Gō Rasen: Gouki executes a more powerful and very long ''Tatsumaki Zankūkyaku and flies into the air with his opponent. He ends it with a huge kick that sends his opponent flying away. Or through walls. ****''Tenshō Kaireki Jin: Gouki executes a ''Shoryūken ''on his opponent, sending him into the air, and then executes the most powerful version of the ''Tatsumaki Zankūkyaku, which, while the opponent falls back head first, obliterates the adversary's jaw. *''Hyakkishū: Gouki jumps forward, high into the air, and goes far away to find his opponent. **Hyakki Gōzan: ''Hyakkishū ''followed by a sliding kick that trips the adversary. **Hyakki Gōshō: ''Hyakkishū ''followed by a giant palm to the opponent's head, that breaks guard and puts the adversary to the ground. **Hyakki Gōsen: During the ''Hyakkishū, Gouki rolls over and brings his leg down, crashing unto the opponent's skull. Gouki lands on his back most of time, but some of the time, he lands on his enemy. **''Hyakki Gōjin: During the ''Hyakkishū, Gouki suddenly changes direction to execute a Tenmakūjinkyaku. **''Hyakki Gōsai: During the ''Hyakkishū, Gouki grabs his enemy by the shoulders and flips him over, throwing him away. **''Hyakki Gōhō: ''Hyakkishū ''followed by a ''Zankū Hadōken. *''Rakan Dantōjin: Oni moves in a way similar to the ''Ashura Senkū towards his enemy to strike with his charged fist. *''Zankū Hadōshō: Oni lets out a small -- but powerful energy blast from his hand to help him move. It can be shot in all directions, which can permit him to do impossible actions such as double-jumping. *Zenpō Tenshin: Simply a forward roll. *Ashura Senkū: Gouki widens his empowering stance, then stands upright and lifts one knee, and moves across the place. He cannot be hit, and his eyes start glowing a brighter red. It can also be done in the air, and is pretty equal, if not better than Vega's warp. *Kongō Kokuretsu Zan: Gouki rises his hand up, and concentrates his energy into it, he then slams it the ground with an incredible force, the energy wave rises from the ground like a geyser and destroys everything in its way. *Misogi: Gouki teleports quickly in the air, and falls unto his opponent, executing a monstrous ''Zugaihasatsu to finish his enemy off. It can't be parried, nor blocked. *''Shun Goku Satsu: Gouki executes a fast ''Ashura Senkū directly to the adversary, if successful, he will grab him and nothing can be seen, as everything suddenly turns black. The only thing that is known is the aftermath: Gouki destroys the soul of the enemy, and the only one who can stop this is Gouken, as he masters the Power of Nothingness. The Kombatant who is the most insecure about this attack is Shang Tsung, as he absorbs the soul of all of his opponents. It is impossible to parry it, to block it, or even to dodge it after being caught. The only other being capable of surviving this is Seth, as he doesn't have a soul. **''Isshun Sengeki: A far more powerful version of the ''Shun Goku Satsu that causes even more suffering and pain. It can't be dodged. Even though Seth has no soul, the destructive power of this attack would reduce him to smytherins. Transportation *'Levitation: '''Gouki can levitate lightly and move close to the ground while in a state of concentration. Most of his fights are settled before he even starts fighting properly. *'Teleportation: (see Ashura Senkū) Items *None. Moveset ''Mortal Fighter: Ragnarök'' *'''Wrath of the Demon: Down, Down, Forward - Akuma becomes strained in a red aura that completely dominates his body and hits his opponent with his bare hands. *'Akuma's Pride': Forward, Up, Forward - Akuma unleashes his might by performing several charges in the speed of light against his opponent. *'Shakunetsu Hadōken': High Punch, Forward, Forward, High Punch - Akuma uses his Shakunetsu Hadōken to inflict an mortal damage in his opponent; a more powerful, firy version of the normal Hadōken. *'The Great Devil (Fatality)': Akuma throws a giant fireball on his opponent which takes his skin off. *'Return of the Demon' Subpages *Gouki's Quotes *Gouki's Gallery Trivia Category:Condensed Muscle Tissue Category:Murderers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Villains Category:Neutral Characters of Earth-19999 Category:Villains of Earth-19999 Category:Earth-19999 Category:Characters Category:Characters of Earth-19999 Category:Single Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Satsui no Hadō Category:Satsui no Hadō (Earth-19999) Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Levitation Category:Teleportation Category:Super Speed Category:Super Strength Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Power Bestowal Category:Power Augmentation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Senses Category:Super Senses Category:Super Leaping Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Created by FrenchTouch Category:Red Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Martial Artists Category:Skin Morphing Category:Males Category:Males of Earth-19999 Category:Expert Combatant Category:Expert Category:Healing Factor Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Immortality Category:Immortals Category:Immortals of Earth-19999 Category:Earthrealm Warriors (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter II (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter III (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter 3: Shaolin Chronicles (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter 4: Broken Destiny (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter: Legends Category:Mortal Fighter: Ragnarök (Earth-19999) Category:Japaneses of Earth-19999 Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-19999 (Ragnarök) Category:Mortal Fighter Turbo (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter V: New Frontier (Earth-19999) Category:Humans (Earth-19999) Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Featured Articles